User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (4)
Chapter #4: Goth girl vs. Cheerleader girl We stopped by the football field, watching the most horrendous thing I've ever seen: football/cheerleader pratice. Allison went up to the cheerleaders; I knew that Mandy girl was a cheerleader, but I didn't know that she was the head cheerleader. Beatrice was right, she is a major bitch. "What a bunch of posers." Said Raven, he was in a shady part of the field, with his umbrella in tow; he looks so hot in darkness. "I think that Mandy girl, is a slut. She even makes that Lola girl seem like a nun." I mockly replied, "What brings you to Bullworth?" "Got a scholarship here, my parents live on the other side of the country." He responded to my question. "Hey Morticia! Who's the new guy?!" Mandy exclaimed. "His name is Raven, you slut." I retaliated, "Hell you can make, that Lola girl, look like a virgin nun!" "She's got you there, you conformist cheerleader." Raven said. We both laughed at them. "Just so you know, I'm now a cheerleader, and I will make your life hell." Allison said, as she was throwing pom-poms at me and Raven. When one of the pom-poms hit Raven, it caused him to lose grip on his umbrella. "I didn't even know my own strength." Mandy mockly snarled, "Don't mess with cheerleaders, here. We'll make anyone's life hell." And then they returned to the field, resumed pratice. "Hope you get trampled... the both of you!" I shouted. After the tour, me and Raven went to Old Bullworth Vale, to see the sites; my most favorite site was the graveyard, we spent the rest of the time there to reflect on how life is meaningless. "So do you live in the dorms?" I asked. "No I live with my uncle, in Old Bullworth Vale." He replied, "He's the one who sugguested that I attend Bullworth Academy. He thought I should live somewhere away from big cities, because of my anmenia." He got up, with his umbrella in hand. "Why do you need an umbrella?" I asked. "I don't like being around sunlight, it just freaks me out, under prolong exsposeur." He said. Later that night I went back to my house, my parents hadn't returned back from the shop. But I saw my parents did some shopping, it was fresh fruits, veggies, and some meat; but I don't cook as well as my mom, but I can cook. After I made myself dinner, watched some TV, took a bath, and got out my diary. Dear, Diary. My first day, was a bit on the hit-miss. The hits we're the classes are great, and the students are good... only some of them. The students I made friends are, Jimmy, Petey, Zoe, Beatrice, and Raven. However the misses involves the other students. The students I'll never, ever be friends with are, Jocks, Preps, and Greasers (I don't know why they have them, but it makes them look like psychobillies, in those freakin' jackets. Casing point I thought they we're goths like myself.). And the cafeteria food. Overall I might be on some peoples hit lists. I like to see that happen. P.S: DON'T EAT THE CAFETERIA FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts